Meeting Them
by Pink Mockingjay in Hufflepuff
Summary: "Where was she anyway? This was not a happy place. Any place was not a happy place if her Daddy wasn't happy there." Neville and Hannah bring their daughter to visit her Grandparents for the very first time.


**Should've posted this ages ago. I've always pictured them living in a house, not above a bar. Also, this is how St. Mungo's is set up in my mind. **

A little blonde-haired, brown-eyed girl was holding hands with her father. He was walking somewhere, she didn't know where. She was following like a good little girl. She was a good little girl.

Her mother was behind them. Her mother was sad. She knew that. She's seen her mother sad before. But her daddy was even sadder.

She didn't know what to think. She's never known her daddy to be sad like that. She didn't like it. Not one little bit.

Her daddy was always happy. Always. No matter what. Even when he came home from work he was happy. And some daddies aren't like that. She'd never seen her daddy cry, and, frankly, she didn't want to.

She saw her mummy cry before. On accident a few months before. She was up in her bedroom and she thought she heard a monster in her closet, so she went down the stairs to ask her mummy or daddy to get it out for her. (Aunt Luna had told her monsters were afraid of grown witches and wizards.) She was just outside their bedroom door. It was cracked open and the light was streaming out in a slit on the hallway floor. Her mother was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at a picture, a box next to her. It had been Mother's Day that day. They had a nice day. But her mother was about to cry. And that was not good. The next thing she knew, her mother was in tears. Crying heavily, yet quietly. The picture fell to the floor and her mummy's hands were covering her eyes. Her daddy sat next to her and pulled her close, letting her cry into his shoulder as he ran his hands through her hair. The girl shivered and wished she had brought her Blankey down with her, but as her mummy started whispering to her daddy, she felt she had seen something she wasn't supposed to and went back to her room quietly, ignoring the monster in the closet and letting her cat out of it instead.

But she had never seen her daddy cry.

She looked around the place she was walking through. It was bright white, white ceilings, floors, walls, doors. It smelled too clean. It was too bright. Her shiny brown Mary Jane shoes were out-shone by the floor. And that wasn't right by the little girl's standards. It was extremely depressing for a girl that loves colors. She also had one thought: Where was she anyway? This was not a happy place. Any place was not a happy place if her Daddy wasn't happy there. And her daddy was happy everywhere.

It was then that she started noticing little things because she was getting nervous. The purple ribbon that held her partial ponytail was coming loose from it's bow, there was a little chocolate stain on the bottom of her purple dress with brown polka dots, her daddy was walking extremely quickly, her left knee itched under her tights, and she had to go to the bathroom. But right now was not the time to say any of those things.

Her daddy let go of her hand and she backed up. Her mother caught her shoulders lightly, lovingly, and fixed her ribbon. Her daddy opened the door they were standing in front of slowly. She could see an equally white floor, but it was littered with gum wrappers. Her daddy stepped inside and looked back at them.

"Come on, sweetheart." her daddy said softly. The little girl catiously stepped into the room, up to where her daddy was. Her mother came in behind her and shut the door softly.

There were two beds in the room. One with a lady and one with a man. The girl looked up at her father, questioning who these strange people were and wishing she hadn't left her dear blanket in the car.

"These are your grandparents." her daddy said softly. "My mummy and daddy."

Her heart swelled. She did have grandparents! Her mother said her mummy left her long ago and her daddy moved far away. She hadn't even asked about her father's parents.

The lady looked over from the bed. She smiled and got up. "Hello Mum," her daddy said. The lady just looked at him and smiled like she couldn't speak.

The little girl's mom stepped up slowly. The lady seemed to recognize her -kind of- and smiled. The lady looked over and down at the little girl, then looked back at the little girl's daddy questionably.

"This is my daughter. Your granddaughter."

Her grandmother looked back at her and smiled. The little girl smiled back. Her grandma took her hand lightly and opened it, pressing something into it, then closing it again and then she walked back to her bed and sat down.

The man, her grandfather, never moved. Never even looked.

Her daddy picked her up and she put her head on his shoulder.

Then they left.

Later that night, her mummy was writing a letter to her Auntie Luna and her daddy was in her room with her. She was under her covers.

"Daddy?"

"What is it Princess?"

"Why can't they talk?"

Her daddy sat next to her and she scrambled next to him. "Well, when I was a baby, there was a very bad man. He didn't like some people so he hurt some people and killed others."

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

"That's mean,"

"Yes, yes it is. And he wanted to get answers from them so he hurt them. He also threatened to get me too." "No, Daddy." "Yes, and my mummy and daddy didn't let him or tell him anything. They protected me. And he tortured them because of it because he didn't like love. He made them so they couldn't remember or talk. And my grandma took me because they couldn't take care of me anymore. And that's why they are there. Because they loved me enough to be ok with forgetting everything."

She felt sad. Sad for her daddy. He didn't have a mummy or a daddy when he was her age. "I'm sorry Daddy."

"It's ok, Princess."

"Would you do that for me if you had to?"

"Yes, sweetheart. In a heartbeat."

"Why daddy?"

He sighed. "Because I love you. And Mummy does too."

"What happened to Mummy's parents?"

"They wanted to protect her too."

"Did they?"

"Yes,"

"Why?"

He sighed again and lifted her into his lap. "Piper, I love you more than anything. So did my Mummy and Daddy and Mummy's Mummy and Daddy. In many, many years, you'll understand what a parent will do for their child. I would rather suffer a million years than see you do it for one second and any good parent will agree with me. I'll always be there for you sweetie. Please remember that. It's the most important thing I could ever say to you."

She nodded against his chest. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Princess. Always."

"Will I ever be a Mummy?" Piper asked sleepily.

He chuckled. "Probably sweetie,"

"Where do babies come from?"

"That's a story for another time, Piper." he said. "Now it's time for all little princesses to go to bed."

"Ok Daddy," she cuddled back under her covers and held her blanket close to her chin with her purple unicorn close by.

"Good night," he said. "I love you, little princess."

"I love you more Daddy." she giggled. "Good night."

He took his wand out of his pocket and flicked it towards her special night light, purple with white unicorns. It flickered on like a candle and cast a soft light over her room.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

She scrambled out of bed and handed him something. It was the gum wrapper she got from her grandma today. "Keep this, I saw the box in your room." and she scrambled back in to her bed and cuddled back up to everything. He smiled and left her door open a crack. Maybe he would let her visit with him more. His mum seemed to like her.

_**Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
